Read Me/2010
|2011}} /2010|2010}} }} December *NIKTOON -- NEW YEARS EVE (Dec 31st) Marathon (check local listings for times) -- Includes: Tangled in the Web/Crown Fools, I Was a Penguin Zombie/Sting Operation, Launchtime/Haunted Habitat, and Work Order/Hot Ice *The All Nighter Before Christmas airs... (1) Dec 6th in the UK, (2) Sun Dec 12th, Tues 14th, Sun 19th, Tues 21st, Wed 22nd, Thurs 23rd, Sat 25th in the US on NIK,, (3) Tues Dec 14th, Fri 17th, Sat 18th, Mon 20th, Tues 21st, Fri 24th on YTV in Canada (Check local listings for times) *According to PRNewswire Nickelodeon's The Penguins of Madagascar will close the year as TV's number two animated show with kids 2-11 and with total viewers on basic cable, behind only SpongeBob SquarePants. The series is averaging a 5.9/2.1 million K2-11. *Dec 11th: NICKTOONS is having a marathon today. Gone in a Flash/Popcorn Panic, Tangled in the Web/Crown Fools, Launchtime/Haunted Habitat, Paternal Egg-Stinct/Assault and Batteries, The Hidden/Kingdom Come, All Choked Up/Little Zoo Coupe, Roger Dodger/Lemur See, Lemur Do, I Was a Penguin Zombie/Sting Operation, Otter Things Have Happened/An Elephant Never Forgets, Miss Understanding/Over Phil (Check local listings for times) November *'Nov 26th': Just uploaded a clip of The All Nighter Before Christmas to the episode page. Check it out. *'Nov 25th': Happy Thanksgiving to all the US visitors/users *'Nov 24th': Ice sculptor Don Chappelle of Brilliant Ice Sculptures will demonstrate his skills while creating an icy likeness of the Madagascar Penguins. (see here for more info) *'Nov 22nd': NIKTON is having two POM MARATHONs on Thursday (Nov 25th). The first one is in the morning, the second is in the afternoon (check local listings for exact times) The episodes to be shown are as follows. Set 1: Misfortune Cookie/Monkey Love, Skorca!/Tagged,What Goes Around/Mask of the Raccoon, Out of the Groove/Jungle Law. Set 2: All King, No Kingdom/Untouchable, Miss Understanding/Over Phil, Jiggles/Zoo Tube, Snakehead!/The Falcon and the Snow Job *'Nov 7th': POM Marathon on YTV Sat Nov 20th (check local listings for air times. Episodes to be included All King, No Kingdom/Untouchable, An Elephant Never Forgets/Otter Things Have Happened, Miss Understanding/Over Phil, Jiggles/Zoo Tube *'Nov 6th': New episodes Work Order / Hot Ice on NIK (check local listings for times). Links for episodes on the episode pages. October *'Oct 24th': Check out the POM Halloween commercial on the Commercials page *'Oct 23rd': According to TVGuide.com there will be a sorta POM marathon this weekend on NIK. Episodes to be shown are: Sat Oct 23 - 10:00am Driven to the Brink / Friend-in-a-Box, 2:00pm Operation: Cooties / Driven to the Brink, 2:30pm Friend-in-a-Box / Badger Pride. Sun Oct 24 - 11:00am Operation: Cooties / Driven to the Brink, 3:00pm Friend-in-a-Box / Badger Pride, 3:30pm Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped. *'Oct 13th': I am sad to say the we suffered a short VANDALISM spree today by one user who has been blocked from this site. The vandalism occurred between 16:48 (4:48pm) and 18:47 (6:47pm) EST. I was on my home from work at this time and imagine my shock when I logged onto the site and saw all the damage he did in just two hours. I undid all his contributions and hope there aren't more hiding. ) *'Oct 11th': Happy Thanksgiving to all our Canadian Users ---- September *'Sept 24th' -- Found this on Wikipedia: "Note: There is a Penguins of Madagascar crossover coming soon in late fall 2010 like in November 2010 with another show that will be announced and posted soon." I anyone has any info, let me know. --Deb1701 22:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Sept 23th' -- According to Zap2it there will be a POM marathon on NIKTON on Sun Sept 26th (check local listings for time). Episodes to be included: Roger Dodger/Lemur See, Lemur Do, Skorca!/Tagged, What Goes Around/Mask of the Raccoon, and Out of the Groove/Jungle Law *'Sept 17th' -- (1) Those article that were transferred to the FANDOM WIKI, have had there content here replaced with "Page has been transferred to the Fandom Wiki". The page here is linked to the page there. (2) Attention all Fan-Fic writers. If you have a story you'd like to share, you can post it on the Fandom Wiki. *'Sept 13th' -- All FANDOM related and/or RUMOR based articles will be move to the new FANDOM WIKI. You are all invited to come take a look. *'Sept 12th '-- New OPINION survey. Click Here. Please let me know what you think. Survey is closed. *'Sept 12th' -- The pages created by 72.82.174.86 have been deleted. The content is pasted on their user talk page. *'Sept 11th' -- User "72.82.174.86" is creating a whole bunch of pages that seem to have nothing to do with anything. I have classified his pages under "Fandom", and given him 24 hours to explain what he is up to. If he doesn't explain himself, his pages will be deleted and he will be suspended from this site. *'Sept 9th' -- New episodes on NIK on the 11th and 18th. *'Sept 3rd' -- New episodes on NIK tomorrow. August *'Aug 24th' -- Marathon on NIKP on Sat Sept 3rd New episodes. Stop Bugging Me / Field Tripped, Badger Pride / The Red Squirrel. Also YTV will air The Penguin Stays In the Picture / Huffin and Puffin again on Sept 6th as well as Command Crisis later that day. *'Aug 18th' -- Check out the new FORUMS. Off-Topic Discussions and Off-Topic Videos. If you wish to create a new Forum, go to Watercooler and ADD. July *'July 31st' -- Looking for Episode Title cards in foreign languages to add to article. If you have any, or know where to find and, please let me know. *'July 31st' -- Let's try to complete the charts (Options (given by Kowalski), Kowalski's Inventions, Things Rico has Regurgitated, Operation Code Names, Movie References-Parodies, King Julien Saves The Day) used in LISTS. Under both the episode page(s) and the actual chart page. Please enter (None) or (n/a) if the chart in question does not apply to episode. *'July 21st' -- Opinion question re Episode Page titles. See here. Please vote. *'July 16th' -- Hey guys, please check out this page. Let's make Penguins #1. Please vote. *'July 9th' -- See Comic-Con -- Friday July 23rd -- 2:30-3:30 Nickelodeon: Penguins, Lemurs, and Pandas, Oh My!— See Penguins of Madagascar executive producers Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley (Kim Possible), supervising producer Nick Filippi (Wolverine & X-Men), creative consultant and voice of "Skipper" Tom McGrath (Madagascar 1 & 2), and cast members John DiMaggio (Futurama), Jeff Bennett (The Misadventures of Flapjack), James Patrick Stewart (Wolverine & X-Men), Danny Jacobs (Epic Movie), and Kevin Michael Richardson (The Cleveland Show) present highlights from the upcoming Penguins special "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and perform a table read from a new episode. Then get a special preview of the upcoming Nickelodeon series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, presented by executive producer Peter Hastings (Pinky and the Brain), supervising producer Bret Haaland (The Penguins of Madagascar), supervising producer Randy Dormans (The Penguins of Madagascar), and supervising director Gabe Swarr (The Penguins of Madagascar). Moderated by Rich Magallanes, VP of animation for Nickelodeon, and Megan Casey, executive-in-charge for Nickelodeon. Room 5AB ---- June *'June 25th' -- Every episode page has a LISTS sections. The lists, (Operation Code Names, Things Rico has Regurgitated, Options (given by Kowalski), and Kowalski's Inventions) also have pages dedicated to just them. If you notice an entry in the list, that is not on the main page (or vice versa) please add. If you add something to the main page that is not on the episode page (or vice versa) please add. *'June 24th' -- Added Kowalski's Inventions as a section to each episode page. Also, reformatted and unlocked the Things Rico has Regurgitated and Operation Code Names pages. *'June 23th' -- New page added. Kowalski's Inventions. *'June 16th' -- New Section added to episode pages Options (given by Kowalski). Please add to episode pages. Also, there is also a Options (given by Kowalski) Page set up to add all his options to. *'June 11th' -- Nick is advertising "this June on Nick 6 brand new episodes of the POM will be released just for you!". (ed: This is obviously incorrect. Nick did not air 6 new episodes in June.) *'June 10th' -- New Page created: Series Name in Other Countries *'June 4th' -- "Royal Caribbean's announcement today about its partnership with DreamWorks Animation, the folks who brought you "Madagascar", "Kung-Fu Panda" and, of course, "Shrek" (and the 57 sequels). The deal includes characters roaming the ships, a dedicated TV channel on board just for DreamWorks, themed shows on the ice rink (of the larger ships) and in the Aqua Theather on Allure and Oasis of the Seas, as well as movies in the 1,500-seat theater, where engineers are installing equipment to show 3-D movies." See here or here for more info. *'June 3rd' -- According to here "Nickelodeon scored its best-ever May performance with an average of 2.1 million total viewers, the network said today. It was also the number-one basic cable network with kids 2-11, kids 6-11, and with total viewers for the month. Nick at Nite, Nick Jr., TeenNick and Nicktoons each also posted their best May performances ever with total viewers. The kid network credited its success to SpongeBob SquarePants and The Penguins of Madagascar, which were May's top two animated series on broadcast and basic cable with kids 2-11. " *'June 3rd' -- Someone added info to the Episode Guide on Operation Penguin Takeover episodes. Everything I have read seems to indicate it is the EXACT same as Operation: DVD Premiere. But, the person indicated that Roger Dodger, Otter Gone Wild, and Cat's Cradle are on Takeover and Command Crisis, Truth Ache, and Dr. Blowhole's Revenge are not. Does anyone actually have this DVD? If yes, can you send me a screen shoot of the menu showing what is actually on the disk? Thanks. --Deb1701 09:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *'June 2nd' -- Read me. Need your help. Click on the read me link and let me know if you can answer this. *'June 2nd' -- The Merchandise categories/pages are still a work in progress. I know there are probably lots of items not included. If you know of something you wish to add, please leave a link on the Discussion tab for the appropriate article. Thanks. --Deb1701 09:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) May *'May 31st' -- Someone just added Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo DVD the only info on this is the Wal-MArt link that was provided. It might be the same as the Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day (DVD Release) listed on Amazon as the release date is the same. If you have any info on either DVD please leave me a message on my talk page. --Deb1701 10:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *'May 26th' -- Check-out this listing on Amazon. Not sure what will be on it as the dvd is 88 minutes and Happy King Julien Day! is only 11 minutes. If you have any info on this leave me a message on my talk page. --Deb1701 22:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *'May 12th' -- Penguins has been nominated for some Daytime Emmy's. See listing at Awards *'May 8th' -- I have created an EPISODE TRANSCRIPT page for every episode. Someone mentioned that they had transcripts of the episodes and wanted to post them. If you have a transcript, go to Episode Transcripts click on the CLICK HERE link for the episode, and copy and paste your transcript. Once done, please leave a message on my talk page informing me that you have inserted a Transcript. Thanks. --Deb1701 April *'April 25th' is INTERNATIONAL PENGUIN DAY! (see here) ---- March 2010 *'Mar 21' -- Please DO NOT change the order of the episodes. The order listed is the correct order for the ORIGINAL airing on NICKELODEON. Some channels/countries will air them in a different order. Also, Nick does not always pair the episodes the same way when they repeat them. Thanks. (--Deb1701.) News *I am looking for end credit screen caps (cast list page) for a few episode. Please see here to see what I need. Thanks *I have inserted links on the episode pages where you can go to DOWNLOAD MP4 versions for your IPod. (see Episode Guide and click on episode page) *Check out the episode pages for links to where you can view/download the episode ---- RETURN TO |2011}} /2010|2010}} }} Category:Miscellaneous